


in which Kankri Vantas discovers that no, he is not in fact asexual, Karkat in sincerely confused, Porrim laughs at Kankri's stutters, and all-in-all everyone is amused by Kankri's oblivity.

by artistsRevival



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rut, Tentabulges, Xeno, and everyone laughs at his inability to understand that hes not, but he isnt, heat - Freeform, kankri is on his mating cycle, kankri thought he was asexual, mating cycle, more to be added as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsRevival/pseuds/artistsRevival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri Vantas is not the most observant of trolls. Neither is Karkat. When Kankri goes into heat, guess what happens.</p><p>typical mating cycle fic but whatever<br/>also my first fic on the archive. not my first fic ever, but still, it's crappy im sorry</p><p>A TRAVESTY AND ALSO NEVER CONTINUING EVER THANK YOU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Well that was unexpected, but not entirely unpleasant...

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry im just shitting this out as i go i'm sORRY

It all started rather simply, really. Kankri was having a normal sermo- ahem, discussion, with Karkat, until Karkat noticed something was... off. His rambling wasn't as invigorated or passionate, nor were his trigger requests very serious. He sounded almost distracted, but no, that couldn't be right. In all the (admittedly short) time that Karkat had known him, he had never been preoccupied. Karkat was, understandably, worried, and spent the rest of the 'discussion' wondering just what was wrong with his dancestor, until he realized that the other candy-blood's talking had petered out, his face flushed a bright carmine. 

"Hey, what happened?" Karkat asked, slightly confused as to why his dancestor was standing motionless, chin buried in his red turtleneck and face matching said sweater. 

"I... ah... E-excuse me f-for a m-moment, Ka-Karkat..." With this stuttering request, which was in itself unusual, Kankri spun on his heel and left Karkat sitting with a completely bemused expression plastered across his features. 

The younger Vantas was, as his face betrayed, confused beyond belief. His grey (starting to tinge red now, if he thought about it) eyes rolled once and he got up from his sitting position inside the dream-bubble. He was unsure about what exactly was ailing his dancestor, but he was going to find out. One way or another.

He walked at a brisk pace in the direction the other Vantas went in, following the red sweater about ten yards in front of him. Kankri made a sharp turn, presumably toward his hive, and Karkat had to speed up to make sure he was still in sight. As the other redblood made it through his door, Karkat stopped. His hive... it was remarkably similar to his descendant's. Black, chunky blocks stacked high into the Alternian - or in Kankri's case, Beforan - sky, red awnings stretching between spires. Karkat had recently been discovering that he and Kankri had more in common than their blood colour and ancestor. He decided to leave, then, giving the other troll his privacy.

For now.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next three days, Kankri hadn't contacted anyone, not even his moirail, Porrim, for two days. This in itself was unusual, for Kankri was always asking to meet up with one of their group of twenty-four, most likely to lecture them. Karkat decided fuck it, enough was enough, and he was going to find out what the hell Kankri was doing. 

Twenty minutes after this decision, and a trip through the dream-bubble, he found himself at Kankri's hive door, poised to kick the door down on a moment's notice.

"KANKRI! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" He shouted for a third time. There was a small sound in answer. Karkat made up his mind. "OKAY, FUCKTARD, THE DOOR'S GOING DOWN!" He lifted his leg and slammed his foot into the door, near the door handle, and the door burst open. What Karkat saw was not what he was expecting, in any form of the word. 

The sight he was greeted with was his dancestor, lying on the floor, face covered in red... holding his sweater up with his bulge curled between his fingers.

Karkat wasn't about to leave.


	2. I'm not leaving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat doesn't leave. He refuses to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws this at you and runs*

Karkat Vantas was more than a bit confused. To be totally honest, he was sort of divided up into almost-equal parts of confused, raging, and though he probably shouldn’t be and he wouldn’t admit it, aroused. Seriously, it’s gotta be awkward to have your dancestor spread-legged and jerking off in front of you. Especially when said dancestor was, from the pheromones radiating off of him in waves, in his mating cycle. And, as it just so happens, Karkat was a horny teenager. A troll, yes, but still a horny teenager. It seems horny teens are pretty much the same, despite species or universe.

In any case, Karkat standing in the doorway surprised Kankri, enough to make him squeak and pull his sweater down over his writhing (and if Karkat could string words together, he would have called it large) bulge. An indignant, if red-coloured, look crossed his face and he started speaking.

"Karkat, I would appreciate it if you left. If you ignored the fact that this encounter ever happened, I would be especially grateful. I am in a rather… compromising situation right now and I would be grateful if you left." He stressed the last word as he curled his legs up underneath himself to hopefully provide coverage for his neglected bulge and nook.  
"Ha-ha, nice try, nookwhiff. I’m not going anywhere. You’ve obviously been neglecting your own personal needs, so if you think I’ll just leave without making sure you won't starve yourself to death while jerking off every free minute, you’re mentally impared." Karkat stepped in and shut the door behind him. Kankri looked like he was about to say something, but his descendant cut him off. "Don’t even think about arguing. It’ll get you a one-way ticket to nowhere."

Kankri shut his mouth with a click, his teeth bared in an expression of frustration at his bull-headed descendant. But, despite his disappointment, he knew he had been beat and that Karkat wasn’t going anywhere. The younger candy-blood rolled his eyes and decided to look for the kitchen, going off of his memory of his own hive, which was remarkably similar to his dancestor’s. He soon found it, neglected and looking as though it hadn’t been touched in days. Which, now that he thought about it, probably hadn’t. God damn, this guy needs to eat. _Where the fuck does he put his food, anyway?_ His thoughts echoed in his mind as he searched the cabinets and food refridgeration unit. What he found was a box of year-old Troll Wheat Thins and some red Kool-Aid, some stuff that the humans had apparently alchemized. With a few more minutes of exploration, he checked another cabinet and found some near-stale bread and almost-expired jam. _Well, at least it’s more suitable to eat than year-old fucking crackers._ With a huff, Karkat fixed a not-very-tasty, but alright to eat jam sandwich for his malnourished dancestor. 

He brought it in to a Kankri who was shuffling nervously on a sofa, obviously uncomfortable and irritated. He took the sandwich reluctantly and took a small bite. Karkat rolled his eyes and sat down on the other end of the sofa, looking at the elder Vantas and making sure he ate the sandwich. He noticed, with a slight frown,(Well, more than usual) that Kankri’s legs were more than a bit skinny. He brushed it off and put it down in his mind to talk to him about it later. For now, he had to get him fed and taken care of so he didn’t kill himself of starvation.  
With an awkward cough, he shuffled a bit and started to speak. "Kankri, you know you can’t just blow off eating. You kind of have to, to survive, dipshit. Don’t worry me like that again or your door might not survive. Just-" He was cut off by Kankri.  
"Karkat, I am fully capable of handling this on my own. I’m not a wriggler. You don’t need to stay and watch over me like a mother cluckbeast. I’ll be fi-"

"You’ve shown to me that you can’t handle this. So no, asshole, I’m not leaving. Get used to it." He crossed his arms with finality and Kankri sunk back into the sofa in defeat.  
This was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was interesting. there will be smut i promise  
> if you find any errors please tell me!


End file.
